neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Critical Failure
In Eon, there are two ways to fail so freaking hard. The first, and most hillarious, is to roll a Two. The second is to roll a 1, which causes a Critical Failure. This page is dedicated to all the awful things that could happen when you roll a natural 1. If you do, choose the following chart and roll 1d12. Basic Rules The effects of a Critical Failure ignore resistances, DR, and hardness. Unless noted, there is no save. For convinence, weapons have HP based on the following chart (from the PHB). Weapons get 1 more HP for each +1 enchantment or equivalent on it. Electrum gives a weapon +2 hp, Adamantine +2 hp , Mythral +1 hp, and Cold Iron +1 hp. A weapon is considered broken if it hits 0 HP. It is unsalvageable at -10 hp. CRITICAL MISS: MELEE WEAPON 1: You accidentally slice yourself with your weapon, dealing yourself your weapon damage, minus bonuses. 2: You fumble your weapon. Make a DC 20 reflex save or drop it. 3. Your miss throws you off your fighting. You are Dazed until your next turn. 4. You recover from the critical miss gracefully. Reroll the attack at a -4 penalty. 5-7: You miss, but nothing bad happens. 8: Your weapon is blunted. It takes 1 damage. Ignore hardness. 9. Your weapon is cracked. It takes 1d4 damage. Ignore hardness. 10: Your weapon is fractured. It takes 1d6 damage. Ignore hardness. 11. Your weapon is broken. It takes 1d8 damage. Ignore hardness. 12: Your weapon strikes the nearest ally, dealing him your weapon damage, minus bonuses. CRITICAL MISS: RANGED WEAPON 1. There is something in your eye. You take a -2 circumstance penalty to ranged attack rolls, spot checks, and search checks until you make a DC 15 Heal check. 2. Your weapon trips you up. You are Dazed until your next turn. 3. You fumble your weapon. Make a DC 20 reflex save or drop it. 4. You recover from the failure quickly and easily. Reroll the attack at a -4 penalty. 5-7: The attack fails, but nothing bad happens. 8: Your weapon suffers wear and tear. It takes 1 damage. Ignore hardness. 9. Your weapon is cracked. It takes 1d2 damage. Ignore hardness. 10. Your weapon snaps. It takes 1d4 damage. Ignore hardness. 11. Your weapon is broken. It takes 1d6 damage. Ignore hardness. 12. Your attack misses and instead hits the nearest ally, dealing him your weapon damage, minus bonuses. CRITICAL MISS: NATURAL WEAPON, UNARMED STRIKE, GRAPPLE 1. You injure yourself, dealing yourself damage equal to your strength modifier. 2. You stumble. Make a DC 20 Fortitude save or be knocked prone. 3. You're rebuffed quickly and falter in confusion. You are Dazed until your next turn. 4. You recover quickly from your blunder. Reroll the attack with a -4 penalty. 5-7. You miss, but nothing bad happens. 8. You falter, becoming Flat Footed until the beginning of your next turn. 9. You bruse yourself slightly. You take 1d8 damage. Ignore DR. 10. You get twisted the wrong way. You take 1d12 damage. Ignore DR. 11. You drop some stuff. Your opponent may make a free immediate DC 15 slight of hand check to steal a small item from you. 12. Your opponent makes an immediate free basic attack on you at it's highest BAB. CRITICAL FAILURE: SPELL CONCENTRATION 1. The spell explodes, dealing you damage equal to 2 plus the spell level. Lose the spell slot. 2. The spell fails, you lose the spell slot, and you roll a d10000 random magical effect. 3: The spell burns in your head. You become Dazed until the beginning of your next turn. 4: You quickly recover from the casting mistake. Reroll concentration at a -8 penalty. 5-7: Spell fails. You lose the spell spell slot (or power points spent). 8: Spell fails, but you get back the spell slot or power points spent. 9. The spell changes as you cast it. You lose the spell slot, but successfully cast a cantrop instead. 10. The spell flashes up in your face. You are Dazzled for 1d4 rounds. 11. Spell fails, draining you. You lose the spell slot, and another 1d6 spell level slots (or 3d6 power points). 12. The spell misfires, giving you a headache. You take 1d4 ability damage to your casting stat. CRITICAL FAILURE: USE MAGIC DEVICE 1. The device exlodes in your face, dealing you damage equal to the caster level of the device. 2. Roll a d10000 Random Magical Effect. 3. The device failure breaks your concentration. You are Dazed until your next turn. 4. You quickly recover from your blunder. Reroll UMD at a -8 penalty. 5-7: The device doesn't go off, and if it has charges, it loses the ones you spent. 8. The device doesn't go off, but if it has charges, it keeps the charges you spent. 9. The device goes off, but fires out a cantrop of your choice instead. 10. The device goes off, accidentally targeting someone of the DM's choice. 11. The device drains the life out of you, bestowing you one negative level. 12. The device snaps, releacing all charges at once on the owner. Category:Game Mechanics